Nightmare at the Museum
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: When a new exhibit is brought to the museum, things take a dark turn when it's powers are revealed to conjure up one's worst nightmare.
1. chapter 1

**New NATM fic!**

"You, night guard." Dr. McPhee said as Larry walked in through the door.

"I have a name." Larry pointed out.

McPhee scoffed. "Do you honestly think I have time to remember _everyone's_ name? I'm a busy man. Anyway, since you're always asking about new exhibit arrivals, I've decided to tell you ahead of time, so no badgering me, understand? I don't know why you're so interested in the first place."

Larry cleared his throat. "It's so I know which exhibit to watch out for." He said, lamely.

McPhee raised an eyebrow before continuing. "It's a temporary exhibit called the _koshmar._ Russian for nightmare. Legend says that it is able to conjure up one's worst nightmare, possibly destroy them with it."

Larry swallowed. _Crap._ "Ah, and how did they stop it? Defeat it?"

"They didn't. Legend said that it disappeared a century ago, hasn't been seen since." McPhee straightened his jacket. "Like I said, it is a legend, fake."

 _Until the tablet takes hold of it,_ Larry thought. "Erm, when does it come...?"

"Week from today. It shall be here until the 30th. Well, I'm off. Good night, Mr. Daley." McPhee said as he headed towards the door.

Larry nodded. "Good night."

As the sun, Larry waited anxiously by Teddy's exhibit and as soon as the sun set and the President took a breath, Larry was standing, ready to ask him for help.

"Hello, lad, what's got your feathers ruffled? I have not seen you this jumpy since your first night."

"We got a problem, Teddy." Larry said.

Teddy motioned for him to follow him to a nearby bench. "Pray tell, what is it?"

Larry licked his lips, worriedly as he explained the new exhibit that would soon be arriving.

Teddy rubbed his chin. " _Koshmar_ , yes, I've heard of it. A terrifying monster so I was told."

"It's coming in a week."

"Well, that should give us to prepare."

Larry frowned as he stood. "Prepare? To what? Fight a monster that no one knows to defeat? A monster who makes your worst nightmare come true?"

"Lad, calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, we have a a whole museum to worry about!"

"Lawrence, we are not sure that this monster will still have it's powers."

"Yeah, but better to be safe rather then dead." Larry said, clearly disturbed by this whole thing. The night guard was glad that Nicky was off at camp for the rest of the month.

Teddy sighed as he stood as well. "Lawrence, we have time to prepare. We'll make sure the room it is staying in is locked up tightly and we'll make sure to keep exhibits away from it. You said it will be here till the 30th?"

"Yeah."

"So, two weeks it shall be here..." Teddy tapped his finger against the handle of his sword, deep into thought.

"Teddy?"

The two turned to see Sac walking towards them.

"You did not come to meet me, I was worried."

"Never fear, my dear. I was merely discussing with our night guard."

"Oh, what about?" Sac asked, looping her arm through his.

"It appears we are getting a new exhibit."

"How exciting!"

"Not really, Sac." Larry explained. "It's a monster, one that can conjure up your nightmares."

The Shoshone woman frowned. "What are we going to do?"

Teddy sighed as he placed his hands on his belt, his fingers resuming their tapping upon his sword. "We were discussing that. There is a gate lock where the exhibit will be stored, but it is highly important that we keep the others away. We're not quiet sure how strong it's powers are."

"Are you sure it has powers? It is an exhibit." Sac pointed out.

"Teddy said the same thing. Best not to take chances." Larry said.

"Indeed, we have no idea what powers the tablet might bestow upon it." Teddy put in.

 **NATM**

That same night, Larry gathered the museum into the lobby where he explained the situation. Some appeared terrified, others appeared as though they wished to test the beast's powers.

Ahkmenrah was listening from the second floor, leaning over the railing. A creature that could summon nightmares? A curious thing, no such monster from his time came to mind, plus Larry had said that it was Russian. It was a worrying thing and he began to fear what would happened should exhibits try to anger it. Teddy had announced that he would be on guard for the two weeks that it was supposed to remain here, which frightened Ahk. He didn't want to lose his father figure.

Once Larry was finished, the night guard and the President made their way upstairs where Ahk met them.

"We need to ask you something, man." Larry said.

"Of course."

"Lad, would it be possible to freeze the exhibits for the time that _koshmar_ is here?"

Ahk frowned as he thought. "Possibly some, but not all."

"Just the exhibits who are loose, the others we can lock up each night like the miniatures, African mammals, stuff like that. But I want those who have free roam to be frozen. I don't want to take any chances."

"All right, anyone you wish to keep awake?" Ahk asked.

"Yeah, Attila for one, he might be of some help. Teddy and Sac. Teddy's going to gaurd the thing and we'll need Sac just in case. And you of course."

"Why don't we just freeze the _Koshmar_ though?" Ahk asked.

"Because we don't know how it will respond to the tablet." Larry explained.

"Okay, the night upon this beast's arrival, I shall freeze the exhibits."

"You're a life saver, man. I gotta go lock up the mammals." With that, Larry raced off.

Teddy frowned. "Going to be all right, lad?" He asked the pharaoh.

"Hmm? Oh yes."

"You have nothing to worry about, lad, the beast will be on the ground floor."

"That is not my concern. What if it creates _your_ worst nightmare? Like Larry said, this monster could make you destroy yourself."

"I will not be directly in front of the gates, just where I can see them. I will make sure that nothing happens."

"But-"

"Ahkmenrah, I appreciate your concern, but nothing will happen, I promsie you. Now, If I remember correctly, the Huns have put on a soccer game. Shall we go see?"

 **And that is the first chapter of my new fic. The _Koshmar_ is just a fake monster I made up, doesn't exist. Sorry this first chapter was so short, but I hope you guys liked it.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded as a lot of things are going on, but I will try to get the next one up soon. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**arwenishtar: We'll see**

The week passed by quickly, more then Larry would have liked. They did what they could to prepare. Larry spent most of the week studying the exhibit and it's powers while Teddy and Sac maintained the museum.

The Shoshone woman was not keen to the idea on Teddy guarding it, fearing it might take him under it's control. But Teddy assured her he would be fine.

Ahk spent the week with Attila and his men, getting in a bit of training. His moves were a bit rusty and the thought of learning from another culture fascinated him.

When the day came for the exhibit to arrive, Larry made sure to get to the museum early to speak with Dr. McPhee, sadly though, he had just left.

The Night Guard ran his fingers through his dark hair, an action he found himself doing a lot more often. Ahk had promised to freeze the museum as soon as he awoke and whilst he was waiting, Larry hurried and closed each hall.

Once all his usual duties were finished, he made his way to the new exhibit.

It was a large muscular creature with its eyes closed and wings folded onto his back, it sat like a gargoyle with concrete like skin, equal to the said creature. It had long pointed ears and long fingers with equally long finger nails. A tail rested at its side with his legs folded beside it. Despite these features, it was the size that frightened Larry, seeming taller then Teddy's horse. Making sure the gates to the hall were tightly shut, Larry raced off to Ahk's exhibit. The tablet had just began to glow when he arrived and as soon as it did, Ahk threw off his lid with a mighty force and grabbed his tablet, quickly fixing it to freeze the museum.

Once he was done with that, he turned to see Larry, standing stiffly to the side, having ducked just before the stone slab cod hit him.

"Larry, forgive me, in my haste, I did not realize you were in the room."

Larry swallowed as he tried to compose himself. "Yeah, okay... The exhibit's here. Looks like something out of a horror movie. No wonder the name means nightmare."

"Where's Teddy?"

"He's meeting me at the bottom of the stairs." Larry replied.

Suddenly, they heard a low groan and wasted no time racing out of the exhibit and down the stairs. They were down, when Teddy stepped on front of them, his sword raised. "Stop." He hissed. "It has awaken."

"What was it doing?" Larry asked.

"It didn't panic if that's what you mean. But it's very confused." Teddy said.

Suddenly the groan sounded again, only louder this time and the sound of a great hand against medal sounded throughout the museum.

Together the three made their way into the hall where they saw the beast itself, it's claws resting on the chain lock. Larry was beginning to fear that if the beast should want out, the gates would do little to stop him.

Larry took a deep breath and slowly walked up. "H-hi, _Koshmar_ , listen, this might be a little over whelming, but-"

"English tongue?"

The cold voice was so sudden Larry nearly fainted there. It's voice low and sharp. The _Koshmar_ then looked up and it took all the men had not to scream as glowing red eyes stared back at them.

"English I have not heard in some time..." The _Koshmar_ said.

"How do you know our language?" Teddy asked.

The beast let out a cruel chuckle as he took a sharp breath. "Mortals from the land of which you hail from traveled to my home. I learned their words quickly. It is not a difficult language."

"Look, man, we just want to say that we don't want any trouble." Larry said.

The beast switched his gaze from Teddy and Larry and smiled, showing his sharp teeth. " _Man?_ Is that how you see me? I assure you, I am not something you wish to cross."

"I-I know... I've heard... tales about you." Larry explained.

"My, word travel quickly, don't they, _mal'chik_?" The creature then winced as he folded out his wings which took over half his exhibit.

Larry tugged at his tie nervously.

"Now, where am I?" _Koshmar_ asked.

It was was Teddy who answered, stepping up to the gate. "You're in the museum of Natural History. You are a temporary exhibit here."

"Museum?"

"A place where people young and old alike come to learn about cultures before their time."

"What century is this then?"

"The 21st... long after your time."

The monster looked Teddy in the eye and glared as he placed his claws upon the bar of the gates. "I'm dead?"

Teddy swallowed, but held firm. "In a way. You are a copy of the original beast."

Larry was grab the President, fearing while might anger the creature. But _Koshmar_ merely stepped back and glanced around.

Suddenly, he looked up and shot towards the door, his claw shooting out, grabbing Teddy by the neck, but the President miraculously stayed calm, barely flinching. The monster cocked an eyebrow, slightly impressed.

"What sorcery is this?!" He roared.

"A kind you do not want to mess with." Ahk growled, back.

 _Koshmar_ turned his gaze to Ahk and made a huffing noise. "Who are you?"

"I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land if my father's and the owner to the magic which brings you life."

"Ha! _mal'chik,_ do you expect me to believe that you, a scrawny mortal, to possess magic as powerful as my own?"

Ahl glared back, though behind this brave mask, he was screaming in fear.

 _Koshmar_ released his grip on Teddy and the President backed, clearly shaken, but unharmed.

His long ears twitched, as if hearing something that the mortals could not.

Finally, he rolled her arms back and folded back in his wings against his back.

Ahk carefully went over to stand beside Teddy and Larry as the beast glanced around once more.

"Centuries passed my time..." _Koshmar_ then chuckled which turned into a full laughed before he faced the three men, his eyes blazing and his lips curled back, revealing his sharp teeth. "I am going to enjoy this..."

 **Yes, this is late and short, sorry, lot going on, but I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 ** _mal'chik_ means boy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: Aw, thanks!**

 **arwenishtar: Nope,** **definitely not.**

"What did he mean he was going to enjoy this?" Ahk asked once they had gotten back to the lobby.

"Isn't it obvious?! Two weeks of torture from this guy! He's going to plague us with nightmares!" Larry cried. "I say we freeze it now, regardless of the consequences."

"I'm afraid that the tablet is using too much power right now, keeping the exhibits frozen. They will not wake until the end of the month." Ahk explained.

"Perfect!" Larry shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"Calm down, Lawrence, it's not completely hopeless." Teddy said.

"I don't need any presidential advice right now, Teddy, thanks. I doubt it would do any good!"

Teddy raised an eyebrow at Larry's sarcasm and the night guard winced at his gaze. "Sorry, man, but this whole thing is making me nervous."

"So we've noticed." Ahk said.

"And there's no way to beat him! Believe me! I've looked!"

"No one is denying that, Lawrence, but every creature has a weak spot."

"You want to find it?"

"I'll be guarding the beast, I'm sure I can find out something." Teddy pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm having second guesses about people guarding you. I mean, he grabbed you neck, I'm pretty sure he could have ripped it off if he wanted to."

"I'm made of wax, lad."

"It doesn't make it any less terrifying."

"Well, neither you nor Ahkmenrah here can guard him. You're flesh and blood, the damages he causes to you might very well be fatal."

"What about Attila?" Ahk asked. "He's strong, capable and an experience fighter."

"He's also a firm believer in magic, the _Koshmar_ might use that to his advantage." Teddy put in.

"Technically, we're _all_ believers in magic." Ahk said, referring to his tablet.

"Attila more then others."

"I just don't think it's a good idea for _anyone_ to be guarding him!" Larry cried. "I mean, I don't really see a point!"

"We're guarding him, lad, so that one of us can keep an eye on him, get to know his habits. Something goes wrong, I'll send the warning and you would have a head start."

"While you would lie on the floor, torn to shreds." Larry said, crossing his arms.

Ahk winced at this, but Teddy merely folded his arms. "I think you are over exaggerating."

"Trust me, I'm doing the perfect amount."

"We settled this matter a week ago, I shall guard him, end of discussion."

"Boys?"

"And the beginning of a whole new discussion." Larry said as Sacajawea walked in to join them.

"That depends on what the old discussion was. Has the _Koshmar_ arrived?" She asked.

"Yep, even took a strike at your boyfriend." Larry said, leaning on the front desk.

Before Sac could press more, Teddy raised his hand, to calm her. "Nothing major, my dear. Though I admit, he is a lot stronger then I took him for." The President explained, mentally stopping himself from rubbing his sore neck. He was grateful for the tall blue collar he wore, for he was sure that a mark had been left. "He took his situation well, seeming unconcerned and that makes me nervous."

Suddenly, Teddy witnessed a body lying on the ground, covered in blood. He quickly shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Teddy?"

"A thought came to me, but escaped." He lied. "Frustration is all."

"Well, you still up for watching the guy?" Larry asked.

"Of course, lad, leave it to me."

Whilst Teddy was with the creature, Larry and Ahk patrolled the museum. Though everyone was frozen, it did not mean there were not halls to be secured.

Ahk took a deep breath as he trailed after the night guard. "Are you afraid, Larry?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid!" Larry snapped. Then he came to a stop and turned to Pharoah. "Sorry, man, it's just... this whole thing's got me on edge. I mean, this guy can conjure up our worst nightmare."

"He has yet to do so, though."

"Who's to say he's not playing around?"

"I doubt he has his powers." Ahk pointed out.

"Even if he doesn't, he can still do some massive damage to the museum. That gate isn't going to hold him if he decides to break out."

 **NATM**

Teddy leaned on the wall, his arms crossed, whilst _Koshmar_ paced. The beast turned to gaze at the President who had his eyes on the writing on a pedestal.

" _A lider,_ are you? A leader among men?"

Teddy looked up, their eyes locking.

"I can tell by your posture. You have an air of authority about you."

Teddy raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.

"A fine group you lead. A man afraid of his own shadow and another who speaks with words I doubt he understands. He knows nothing of magic, nor power, which is something you seem to have."

"What are you on about?" Teddy finally asked.

 _Koshmar_ laughed. "Those men clearly respected you... or feared you."

"I don't _lead_ them." Teddy growled. "And I would not expect you to understand respect." Suddenly, another bloody scene flashed before Teddy's eyes and he winced as he shook his head again.

 _Koshmar_ smiled. "Something... amiss?"

Teddy cleared his throat and avoided his gaze once more.

"It is better to be feared then to be loved."

"An old saying." Teddy said.

"Perhaps... I sense... War. And a body of a boy, barley out of childhood, lying in a pool of his own blood upon a grassy field."

Teddy placed his gloved hands upon his face as the said vision flashed in his mind.

"Your fear is failing to save those you love. But that is not all. You also fear magic... The very magic that is bounded to an object that rests in the museum."

It didn't take but a second to realize that he was referring to the tablet.

"Am I correct? You fear you know too little about this object, because of something that happened to you, recently..."

Teddy avoided his evil gaze as he went to the opposite wall, so that the beast could not see him. It had only been a few months since he was possessed by the tablet, but the fear in his friends' eyes still fresh in his mind. But how could Koshmar know this? Perhaps they undermined his power.

"You're afraid that you will hurt your friends..."

When no answer came, Koshamr grew angry. He growled as he struck the gate and pressed against to see Teddy, but failed. Snarling, he backed away. "A stubborn mortal, aren't you?"

Teddy swallowed as another image flashed in his mind, this time, it was those of his friends, the fear in their eyes was clear as the night sky. "Stop!" Teddy growled.

Koshmar smiled as the President came to face him, standing inches away from the gate. "You have no idea what kind of magic you are dealing with."

Koshmar laughed. "And neither do you."

 **NATM**

"Larry!"

The night guard looked up from where he and Ahk were looking at the computer, hoping to find something they had missed.

"Find something, Sac?" He asked.

"Yes." The Shoshone smiled. "The _Koshmar_ can not conjure nightmares unless he had touched the being he wishes to haunt."

"How did I miss _that_?" Larry cried.

"I found this book in the museum archives, on mythical monsters." Sac explained. "It was in the back."

"I should have thought to look there." Larry mumbled as he looked through the book. "Nothing about a weakness. Can you show me where you found this?"

Sac nodded and led them to the door that ked down to the archive. The large room was dark and musty. Larry coughed as he switched on the light and the three went to book section.

"This is where I found it." Sac said.

Larry mumbled as he went over the books until he noticed a small dusty book in the corner. He took it in his hands and yelped as it nearly crumbled in his hands.

"Geez, this thing's gotta be at least a century old." Carefully, he flipped through the pages and landed on a drawing of a beast similar to the Koshmar. "Whoa..."

"What is it?" Ahk asked.

"It's... it's a diary!" Larry answered, looking at the cover. "It's owner is an American explorer named James Banning. Listen, 'Day 18, our Russian guide has left us to explore on our own, not wanting to meet the _Koshmar._ My loyal men have stayed by my side this whole time. I doubt they realize how grateful I am. The beast lives up to its meaning. Many people in the nearby villages refuse to speak with us or even mention his name. We had a few who were willing to lead us, possibly to just prove themselves or simply test us. They quickly changed their minds a few days into the hike. A few days later we were joined by another man. He led us the remainder of the way, until this morning. We awoke this morning to find his camp site gone.'"

'What's the date?" Sac asked.

"Too hard to tell. Most of the pages in the beginning are gone, only the last few remain."

"Let's get to the lobby. There's better light." Sac said.

"Yeah, besides this place, gives me the creeps." Larry said.

 **And that's this chapter! Hope you guys liked it!** **For those of you who are curious about Teddy's "possession", check out Darkness Within.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: Thanks, glad you like it!**

 **the-electric-phantom: I don't even know how to thank you for your comment, seriously made my day. As for the monster, he is actually based on the creature from Bald Mountain and fantastic idea for the voice. And yes, in away it does connect Darkness Within. Thank you for your comment!**

 **arwenishtar: We'll see and nope, Koshmar is going to have his fun, one way or another.**

Teddy took a deep breath to compose himself. It was nearing 4 o'clock in the morning now.

Koshmar was sitting quietly in the corner, hunched over, an odd smile upon his face.

Teddy said nothing as he went to the opposite wall to rub his face in frustration, but ever time he closed his eyes, he was plagued with nightmarish visions.

Some were of his night spent under the tablet's power, but instead of fearful faces, he saw himself causing damage to his friends, especially Larry. One vision was of Larry unconscious on the floor, covered in bruises. Angered with himself, Teddy delivered a punch to the wall.

Koshmar heard and smiled.

After that, Teddy had visions of his war days, the dead bodies, the families crying for their lost loved ones...

Meanwhile, Larry, Sac and Ahk were reading through the journal.

"...'We are nearing the beast's territory and my men are starting to become anxious.'" Larry read on. "'My theory is it is possibly an abnormally large bear or other creature of that sort. My men, however had other ideas.'"

"Abnormally large bear?" Ahk repeated. "Didn't he listen to what the villagers tried to say?"

"Well, yeah, but come on Ahk. He probably just thought they were scared. I mean from this guy's point of view during _his_ time, a large stone like creature with piercing red eyes? That can summon nightmares? Remember, dude, people tend to exaggerate, and he probably thought they were no different."

"Larry is right, fear makes people see things that tend to be less scary then they take them for." Sac put in.

"I'd like to him come our museum." Ahk said, crossing his arms.

Larry smiled. amused as he continued to read. "...'We are nearing the territory where the beast is known to live. My men are growing more hesitant by the hour. On more then one accounts, they have attempted to turn back, but were fearful."

"I wonder why." Ahk rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Teddy paced in the hallway, his hands beginning to shake uncontrollably. How could he watch this monster for _two_ weeks?! Maybe this was more then he could handle. Perhaps he could ask Attila?

No, Attila was strong, but If the Koshmar gave him nightmares, he might lash out in a fit of rage. That wasn't a risk Teddy was willing to take.

Teddy could take this l, he was the President of the United States of America, for goodness sakes. He's led armies, he had been shot and the chest and still managed to deliver a 90 minute speech whilst bleeding from his wound on stage.

Surely he could take a few nightmares?

"Doubt is common on the nightmares. You might just believe you are going insane." Koshmar said, quietly.

"Mind over matter." Teddy said to himself, but Koshmar heard.

"Pray tell, how do you make yourself believe it is... 'all in your head' when the nightmares plague your mind. It simply make no sense."

Teddy frowned. "You speak English well for a Russian monster."

"I am able to adapt quickly." Koshmar said. "You see, you can not wish something away because you simply dream it. That is _not_ how magic works... and you of all people should know that magic can either work for good... or for bad."

Teddy frowned as he heard Koshmar shift and walk to the gate, placing his long claws onto the cold medal.

"It is no use hiding it. I know how you were shot with the object, which made you turn against your allies."

 _What, are you a mind reader as well,_ Teddy thought bitterly.

"I know what you are thinking and no, I am not a mind reader."

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Though I am quite close to one, you see, I can see your nightmares."

"You've establish that."

Koshmar ignored Teddy's remark and continued. "With this gift, I can twist them, I can make them more deadlier, more sinister. As you probably figured it out yourself."

Teddy, still hiding from the beast's sight, curled his fingers into a fist to cease their shaking. "Why do you do this? Do you find it amusing?"

"Yes. Fear also adds flavor."

"You _eat_ your victims?" _A foolish question, but I might as well get his full history if I am to guard him for two weeks,_ Teddy thought to himself.

"Only certain parts."

Teddy shivered.

"But yes, I also find amusement in watching my prey cowar at it's own past."

"You're a twisted being."

 **NATM**

It was nearing five thirty as Larry patrolled the halls. They had gotten so tied up in reading the journal, he had forgotten his rounds.

Sacajawea volunteered to help since Teddy was busy. She worried about his time spent with the Koshmar. The place he was kept was on the opposite side of the museum, close to the loading bay. Teddy had warned her to stay away and though she did not like this idea, she had promised.

Attila was going his own patrol. It was odd to see all his friends frozen, but it also felt like an honor, to be trusted with a mission as important as this. He had not met the Koshmar and he doubt he would, Teddy had denied him to come to that part of the museum.

Ahkmenrah was sitting at the front desk, reading some of the journal, trying to figure out what the first few pages said, but most of the words were smeared and some were gone, no doubt the journal must had fallen into a creek or a river. As he was turning the journal in his hands, he suddenly dropped it onto the floor.

The journal landed on the ending page and what Ahk saw terrified him.

The second to last page was torn in half and on the last page... was a bloodied hand print.

Ahk swallowed as he bent down to grab it before he heard approaching foot steps. Expecting Larry, Ahk grabbed the book and popped up, eager to show his discovery.

But instead of the night guard, Teddy walked in, looking tired.

The journal was forgotten for a moment as Ahk left it on the desk to run to his friend.

"How was it? What did the Koshmar do? Was it frightening?"

Teddy raised his hands to halt the questions. "Slow down, son. I am not really on the mood to discuss it right."

Ahk tried to hide his disappointment with a smile. "Well, at least you're all right." He said.

 _Physically... for now._

"Teddy, good to see you, man!" Larry said as he and Attila walked in.

"Oh, Teddy, I was so worried!" Sac cried as she raced to hug him.

Teddy welcomed it, he was about to kiss her cheek when another vision flashed and he quickly, but gently pushed her back. "Forgive me, but I need a drink." Teddy said as he backed away.

"Sure, I got coffee in the break room." Larry said.

Teddy raised in eye brow. "I'm going to need something a little stronger in coffee, my boy." As he headed off to the office.

The four remaining stared.

"What was that all about?" Larry asked.

Sac frowned. "I am not sure, but something is bothering him."

"Could it be, I don't know, maybe the huge stone like creature he's been guarding nearly the entire night?" Ahk asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Soon Teddy returned, holding a crushed paper cup which he threw into the trash can, before straightening his uniform.

Larry snuck behind him and grabbed the cup and took a whiff. _Scotch?_

"We have thirty minutes till sun rise. Is everything in order, Lawrence?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, everything's good. Now aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Larry replied.

"Tomorrow." Teddy simply said. "My dear, shall I escort you to your exhibit?"

Sac nodded. "Thank you."

Once the two had left, Attila went for his own exhibit whilst Larry went for one more check.

Ahk stood alone, his mind filled with thoughts. One though in particular was about the journal. Grabbing it in his hands, he left for his exhibit, deciding to tell Larry about his find the next night.

 **And that's this chapter, hope you guys liked it! I couldn't resist in making Ahk a little sarcastic in this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**arwenishtar: Don't worry, Ahk will meet him, thank you for your comment!**

The next night, Larry was in another exhibit when the sun set, leaving Teddy to himself. The President wasted no time to quickly making his way to the Koshmar's exhibit.

The night guard was confused, of course, but that quickly changed to worry when he saw the Pharoah racing into the lobby, firmly gripping the journal.

"Whoa, man, slow down. What's the rush?"

"There's something you must see!" Ahk panted.

"Come on to the desk. What's up?"

"I was looking over the journal when I accidentally dropped it and it opened on the last page and, well look!"

Larry frowned as he opened it to the last page and saw the bloody hand print, plain as day.

"Ahk, why didn't you say anything last night?!"

"I... kinda forgot about it, I'm sorry."

Larry ran his fingers through his hair. "It's fine."

"Where's Teddy?" Ahk asked, looking around.

"All ready left." Larry replied.

"But we need to warn him!"

"Warn him about what?" Sacajawea asked she walked in.

Larry held up the journal and Sac's eyes widened as she grabbed it. "Who's is this?"

"Let's read and find out." Larry said, taking it. "'The clouds have taken our source of light and sun has been setting earlier then usual, winter must be upon us.'"

"Skip that." Sac said, her voice sharp.

Larry did as he was told and turned to another page. The words, he could tell, were written in a hurry and hard to make out, but he took a deep breath and tried. "We found it, the Koshmar's cave. It is larger then I expected. My men are lighting torches as I write. A pointless thing, my men call it, writing in this journal, but one day, my name will be known through these bits of paper. The day has turned to night as we prepare to venture into the cave-"

"They're going _into_ the cave?!" Ahk shouted.

"It says he still doubts there's a monster." Larry pointed out.

Sac raised an eyebrow. "True, but I am with Ahk. He wouldn't go into the cave if it were a large bear, would he?"

Larry ignored them and continued. "The sun has set, the only light we have is that in our hands. The torches won't last very long. I've brought my pistol along. This _Koshmar_ has terrified these villagers for too long and I will put a stop to it."

Larry turned to the page and yelped. The page's writings were worse then the ones before!

Still he continued. "Never will I doubt another man's word..."

 _The beast was behind them and gaining though Banning was beginning to doubt that beast was the appropriate word. The monster was not something made from God's good hands, but of something else._

 _Banning and his men ran blindly through the cave, their torches long ago dropped to the floor long ago, only young Smith had his. The light reflected off the wall they had neglected to look upon._

 _The blood upon the walls had long ago dried, possibly years ago. Banning's pistol did no damage to the monster, but he still gripped it tightly, as if his life depended on it, though he doubted that it would do much good._

 _His journal was in his other hand and he was beginning to fear that his grip upon it would ruin._

 _Suddenly, one of the men, Frederick grabbed Banning's coat and pulled him to the side where they escaped into a small hole, leading to an oubliette like space._

 _Holding their breath, they listened as the beast ran passed._

 _Banning swallowed as he quickly grabbed his journal and started to do an illustration of the Koshmar, his hands shaking with each stroke of the pen._

 _"You're writing now?!" Frederick hissed, but Banning ignored._

 _Whilst he was busy with that, Smith suddenly whimpered as he closed his eyes. "I-"_

 _"What's the matter, son?" Frederick asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"I... I see... bodies. They're dead, I can't-" Smith whimpered again as his eyes went wide. He was about to scream when Frederick covered his mouth._

 _"What the devil is wrong with him!?" Banning growled._

 _"Don't know, poor kid's scared out of his wits."_

 _"This is not the time to panic." Banning said. "Of course he chooses this time to break."_

 _Frederick frowned as he noticed something. "I don't think Smith is blame. Look here, his arm is red, as if someone grabbed him."_

 _Banning looked up. "So?"_

 _"So, the Koshmar must have grabbed him whilst we were running." Frederick pointed out._

 _"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Banning said._

 _"Did you fall on your head, Banning? Think about it, the beast grabs him and suddenly, he's having these... these visions, these nightmares. I think one of the villagers mentioned something of it's grip. Though of course, you didn't hear, too busy filling that book with your scribbles!"_

 _Banning ignored him. "It could just be panic."_

 _"Not by the things he described."_

 _They sat quietly for an hour or so before either of them spoke._

 _"James." Banning looked up to see Frederick looking at him in concern. "Smith is getting worse by the minute, we need to chance escaping here."_

 _The explorer felt his blood boil. "Chance it?!" He hissed. "And let that monster touch one of us!?"_

 _"Smith isn't getting any better, these visions are clouding his mind and judgment. He lashed out just a moment ago. He's becoming a danger to us and himself. We need to get him to the villages to see if they can help."_

 _Banning knew Frederick was right, but could they really risk it? They haven't heard anything in hours, but still..._

 _Taking the chance, the two men each grabbed the boy and made their way out of the small space. Unfortunately, they could barely see 2 feet ahead of them as they trudged on. Suddenly, Frederick heard an odd sound. As soon as Banning turned, a great claw slashed his coat and he fell to the ground, Smith landing beside him. Frederick aimed his own weapon and fired but that just made the beast even more angry as it grabbed Frederick and slammed him against the wall. Banning wasted no time in grabbing Smith and throwing him over his shoulders and raced out. He could see the ending of the tunnel and as soon as they were out, Banning lay Smith down and quickly ran back in to save Frederick._

 _Frederick was alone when the older man found him, his eyes straining on the darkness. He quickly tried to wake him, but nothing happened and a second later Banning saw why. Even in darkness he could see the whites of his eyes, as if whatever he saw had killed him._

 _It was pointless to help him, so Banning turned and raced back to the mouth of the cave, but he never arrived, for he was suddenly grabbed by the leg and pulled to the ground. Frightened, he grabbed and fired his own pistol and some how struck the beast in its eye. That caused it to let go of his leg and allow him scrambled once more to the small space on the wall, once more trapped._

 _Banning panted hard as he closed his eyes, clutching both his pistol and his journal to his chest. Frederick was dead, he had no way to get to Smith, Banning was alone._

 _With a shakey hand, he raised his pen to write a quick note to those he loved, highly doubting he would make it out alive._

 _He quickly checked his leg and sure enough, a red mark was there. He winced as another vision flashed, each one more horrible then the last. Outraged, he slammed his hand against the sharp rock, out of reflex, this action caused his hand to catch a jagged stone, splitting his hand open and blood to flow freely._

 _Wincing, he brought his hand back to inspect and immediately regretted his decision as the blood triggered a terrifying memory form when he was a young boy and had decided to help his father with a bull._

 _He closed his eyes, but not before he heard a horrible cry which was immediately stopped seconds after it sounded. He recognized it was Smith's._

 _Exhausted, but unable to sleep, Banning leaned his back against the rock wall and prayed. Soon, he heard the beast once more, it's claws slamming against the ground, as of he were attacking it. Banning held his breath and stayed perfectly still. Suddenly, his pen fell from his pocket, clattering to the floor. Banning swallowed as the claws stopped._

 _Seconds passed before the great claw shot through the hole and grabbed his leg. Banning cried out as he grabbed his journal with his injured hand, smearing the blood upon a single page before he was pulled from his small prison into the darkness._

Ahk shivered. "Read that last line again."

"And so, my dear family, I shall miss you and I hope that we see each other on another life, James Banning." Larry read.

"One last word to his family. I wonder if they ever found his journal." Sac said.

"Someone did and brought it here." Larry explained.

Ahk then realized something. "Larry! Teddy was grabbed by the Koshmar!" He cried.

"The Koshmar grabbed his neck which is protected by his collar. I think Teddy's fine." Larry assured.

"I'm going to check on him." Sac said, standing.

Larry jumped up. "Wait, no! Teddy said for us to stay away, remember?"

"I don't care, he's been acting strange and I'm going to see if he's all right."

"May I come?" Ahk asked.

"No, stay here." Sac ordered before leaving.

 **NATM**

As Sac made her way to the hall where Koshmar stayed, she began to regret her decision. She had made Tedy a promise and she had no idea what to expect once she got there, still she walked on.

She was nearly there, when Teddy himself suddenly stepped in front of her, making her jump.

"Teddy-"

"What are you doing here?" Teddy snapped making her take a step back.

Something was wrong.

"I just came to check on you. We haven't seen each other on two days."

"I told you to stay away from this part of the museum. Koshmar is not a being to be messed with."

Sac raised an eyebrow. "I think it's time you rest. I am going to ask Attila to take your shift-"

"No." Teddy said, taking a step to keep her from moving.

Meanwhile, Ahk was walking the musuem trying to busy himself. Soon he found himself walking by the Koshmar exhibit. Teddy's warning still rang true, but curiosity got the hold of him and he began towards it.

The hall was quiet and the only light was in the exhibit. Ahk quietly made his way into the hallway, before peaking his head into the room. The pedestal where he guessed the Koshmar sat was empty.

He carefully turned his head until suddenly a great claw swiped him to the ground, scratching his arm.

Ahk grunted as he rolled over and scrambled against the wall, panting. He looked at his arm and quickly covered the scratches with his robe.

Suddenly, he heard a chilling voice.

"For a ruler, you are not wise."

Ahk looked up to see Koshmar, smiling.

"Now, what can I do for the keeper of the _magic?"_

Ahk cleared his throat as he stood. "You seem to have a bit of magic yourself." He replied.

Koshmar tilted his head. "Magic I can control. You, however, don't even know about the power you have. It's secrets are still unknown to you."

"I am learning more each night."

"Well that's not good enough, is it? Suppose someone got a hold of it, someone who knew more then you and used it against you?"

 _Cecil._ Ahk avoided the monster's icy stare.

Koshmar raised an eyebrow. "So...it has happened before. And you don't know how it was done."

Ahk began to bristle. He was about speak when suddenly he was in his home and Kah was charging towards him with a knife raised. Ahk raised his hands to defend himself but nothing came and he was back in the musuem, staring once more at the smiling beast.

"I-"

"Tell me, young one, how much do you actually _know_ about your magic?" The beast asked.

Ahk swallowed.

"Ahkmenrah!"

The young Pharoah turned just as Teddy grabbed his arm and pulled him for the hall, his eyes burning with anger, anger that reminded Ahk of his father when he done something wrong.

"I forbade you from going in there! What were you thinking!?" Teddy cried.

The young ruler winced. "I was merely curious."

"You're lucky you're alive, boy. I don't ever want to see you near this hall again. Am I clear?"

Ahk was about to reply before another vision flashed in his mind, this time of the closing walls of his sarcophagus.

"Am I clear?!"

Ahk shook his head, regaining his thoughts. "Yes!" He shouted.

Teddy glared for a moment before backing away. "Good."

Ahk cleared his throat nervously. "I must be going." He said as he raced off.

Sac frowned as she walked up. "What was that all about?"

"Teaching a young boy a lesson." Teddy said, simply.

"With fear?"

Teddy turned with a glare in his eyes that seemed to resemble the one from his night when the tablet was stolen. "Fear works, my dear."

 **NATM**

Ahk whimpered as he sat in the middle of one of the hallways on the second floor.

Vision after vision flashed in his eyes and took all he had not to cry out in fear.

 _"Ahkmenrah?"_

Ahk looked up, recognizing the hunnic language and saw Attila staring at him with concerned eyes.

 _"Are you all right? You like you have seen a ghost."_

 _"Perhaps I have."_ Ahk replied on the language.

Attila took a seat beside him, ready to listen.

" _Attila, are you... haunted by your past?"_

The hun rubbed his chin. _"Not so much anymore, not since the good night guard took over and actually helped us. Why?"_

 _"Sometimes I feel like Kah is coming once more, to end me even in the afterlife."_ Ahk said, rubbing his arm.

" _You are safe here, Pharoah, you have no need to worry."_

 _"Oh yes I do! I have plenty! Like the tablet for instance, that creature knows I know nothing about it!"_

Attila raised an eyebrow. " _Creature?"_

 _"Yes, I went to visit the Koshmar."_ Ahk suddnely winced once more as another vision flashed in his mind. " _He knows more then he lets on. And if he escapes... well, I doubt we stand a chance."_

 _"Does he know about the tablet?"_

 _"He seems to know about the magic in it, but I think he is unaware that it is bounded to tablet."_

 _"What are we going to do?"_

Ahk frowned as he stood. _"We're going to make sure he doesn't get his claws on it. Teddy can't stop him alone. Come on, Attila, I need to brush up on my fighting skills."_

 **Sorry this is late, but I hope you guys like it and Happy Easter!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**arwenishtar: Teddy DOES want Ahk to be safe, but you're right, it's a little late for that. Teddy does still love our favorite Pharoah, but right now, he's not in control of himself and I don't think he cares at all that Sac is scared. As for Attila and All bonding time, yes, we can expect some of that soon.**

Ahk grunted as he fell to the floor once more.

It had been two days since his encounter with the Koshmar and two days since he had seen Teddy. After Teddy caught him near the exhibit, he could see it in the President's that something was not right. After speaking with Sac that same night, Ahk decided to lay low. So he spent the next two nights learning skills from the Attila.

The hun proved to be an excellent teacher and very informative in his ways.

Ahk would have gone to say that he enjoyed himself, but the nightmares plagued him each time he tried to smile.

Oddly enough, he didn't feel anger, only sadness, unlike Teddy who practically lashed out at him. But then again, Teddy had seen wars and battles, whilst Ahk has only seen death. Different scenes of his own death played out, each one more horrible then the last, including finding his parents.

But, like the stubborn king he was, Ahk kept everything to himself, hoping no one would notice. They had enough on their hands already, he didn't want them worrying about him. But the nightmares were distracting and his friends were beginning to notice.

Attila was the first to find out.

Once the young man had hit the floor, Attila set his weapon and folded his arms. " _Any armature could have blocked that shot."_ He said, gruffly. " _What happened?"_

Ahk shook his head as the most recent vision faded away. " _N-nothing, I got distracted."_

Attila raised an eyebrow. _"You've lately been distracted. Care to tell me what troubles you, young king?"_

Still sitting upon the floor, Ahk rubbed his chin which had been stuck just a few moment ago.

 _"It is nothing. Merely... worry from having the Koshmar here."_ He lied.

 _"Yes, I am worried as well and so is Sacajawea."_

 _"She had not seen Teddy in two days. Last time I saw her, she was arguing with Larry to make him pull Teddy out of the room."_

 _"It takes a strong man to guard that monster."_

 _"Or a foolish one."_ Ahk said, gruffly.

Attila frowned, concerned about the sudden change of behaviour. " _What are you talking about?"_

Ahk's eyes suddenly grew cold. _"You heard what I said!"_ He spat.

Attila kept his posture, but inside, he was concerned. Never had he heard such sharp words from the Pharoah. He doubted anyone did.

" _Teddy is foolish man for thinking he can take on the Koshmar. He might be more experienced, But_ I _am the keeper of the tablet, he should listen_ _to_ me."

Attila frowned again, something was very wrong.

" _He thinks that because he is older then I, he believes he can do as he pleases!"_

 _"Now, Pharoah-"_

 _"No! Don't you understand?! Teddy thinks I am but a child and need to kept busy so that I do cause harm! He fears me! Fears that I will use the tablet against him, same as Cecil!"_ Ahk stopped. "Cecil..." He muttered in English. "He knows more then I about the tablet! He can help me."

Attila understood. " _Are you mad?! Pharoah, something has happened to you; you're not thinking straight."_ Attila cried in his native tongue.

Ahk stood and grabbed the weapon that was lying next to him, one he used to pratcie fight with Attila. " _On the contrary,"_ He smiled, raising his weapon. " _I've never seen more clearly."_

 **NATM**

Sac frowned as she walked through the halls, trying to clear her head.

She had not spoken with Teddy since the night he yelled at Ahkmenrah. _Fear works, my dear_ were his very words. Sac shuddered as she replayed them over in her head.

 _"Fear is not always the answer, it certainly isn't in the case." She had said to him._

 _Ahkmenrah needs to learn discipline." Teddy said as he turned away. "He went behind my back and nearly got himself killed."_

 _"So you're going to keep him safe by making him afraid?!"_

 _"It worked, did it not?"_

Sac frowned. It had worked, but she was beginning to fear that perhaps it worked a little too well. She had not seen the young man since that night and she was beginning to worry about him as well as Teddy. She wanted to speak to the Pharoah, but he was busy with Attila

It was good, she supposed, that Ahk was doing something to take his mind off this whole affair. But Ahk had a habit of keeping things to himself. And if what Teddy had said did have an effect, he wasn't going to be one to speak about it.

As for Teddy, she had never heard the President snap before and this was the first time they had ever argued. If Sac could, she would have taught the Koshmar a lesson some time ago, but how do you defeat a monster you can not touch?

As she was walking, she passed by the exhibit and peaked in to see Teddy leaning on the wall, arms crossed. Confused, she backed away. _What if Teddy is no longer guarding it for our safety_ , Sac thought, _but for it's safety?_

Sac shook her head, refusing to think that way. She had other things to worry about. For instance, she needed to find a way to get Teddy out of the Koshmar's exhibit area.

Question was how. Besides Teddy, the only other two Sac felt she could truly talk to were the very men whom she shared a journey with, but Lewis and Clark were frozen, still though... Placing her hand upon the railing, she began to climb up to the second floor.

 **NATM**

Attila yelped as he was knocked once more the ground. He was a large hun, capable of taking on armies, by himself if he wanted, but he found himself unable to fight back against the young man he called friend.

Turning onto his back, he glared as Ahk approached, weapon in hand.

" _I can not let you stand in the way, my friend."_ Ahk said.

 _Who's standing,_ Attila thought sarcasticly. _"Ahkmerah, I can not let you go in search of the very men who brings harms to the exhibits!"_

" _Cecil knows more about the tablet then I! I will find out the secrets he know, even if I have to beat them out of him."_

Attila winced. " _You'll be no better then Cecil himself!"_

 _"Cecil did this for selfish reasons!"_

 _"And what are you doing it for?!"_

Ahk stopped and narrowed his eyes

" _Power?!"_ Attila asked.

Growling, Ahk raised his weapon over his head. " _I'm sorry, my friend."_

Attila glared back, ready to for the strike, but before it could come, Ahk's eyes that a second ago were filled with anger were replaced with sheer horror as he eyes darted from Attila to something behind him.

Attila looked over his shoulder but saw nothing, turning back to Ahk, he saw the Pharoah drop his weapon, which went clattering to the floor and raised his hands to his face as if he were defending himself from a hidden enemy.

Seeing his chance, Attila stood and struck the young Pharoah down, knocking his unconscious as he hit the floor.

 _"I am sorry, Ahk, hopefully you can forgive me. But you are not yourself and we must put back what is right."_

Meanwhile, Sac was sitting in the hall of Native American, upon the bench that looked into her exhibit. It was odd to see her brothers on the other side of the glass, their expressions filled with determination and bravery.

"Sac! Sac!"

The Shoshone woman turned as Attila ran in, carrying an unconscious Ahk.

"What happened?" Sac asked as she ran to his side. "We must get him to the office, come!"

Upon reaching the office, Attila set Ahk down upon the couch and raced to the desk and pulled out a tablet. Switching it on, he found the app Larry had installed for him.

"Now, who did this to him?" Sac asked.

Attila spoke into the tablet and it translated his words. "I did."

Sac's eyes widened. "You!?"

"Something was wrong with him, he was aggressive. First he seemed just annoyed, saying that Teddy should start listening to him more and...obeying. He then threatened to get Cecil, saying he was going to beat him until he gave him secrets of the tablet. I told him that was madness and then he turned aggressive and started attacking. I only managed to knock him out when he suddenly started acting like we was seeing ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

"Indeed, he became more panicky, like someone was coming for him."

"How often has he had these episodes?"

"Since the night he told me he visited the Koshmar. They were steadily growing worse, but he wouldn't admit it."

"Nightmares," Sac said.

"What?"

"You don't know, but if you are touched by the Koshmar, you become plagued by horrible nightmares from your past."

"Then Ahkmenrah must have been touched." Attila said.

Sac nodded as she looked around the young Pharoah's arms before she noticed dried blood upon one of his sleeves. "Look, here!" She said, showing Attila. She carefully lifted the sleeve to see his arm with three healing scratches.

"That explains it." Attila said.

"Why did you not tell me or Larry sooner?"

"I doubt he would have permit me. And for I knew that you were busy enough. I thought... I thought I could help him, I suppose, thought it was just stress. I do not know, but now I see that my actions were foolish." The Shoshone placed a comforting hand upon the hun's arm and smiled reassuringly.

Suddenly, Ahk shifted and Sac stood. "I'm going to fetch him some water, wait here with him."

Attila nodded as she walked out of the office.

Soon he noticed Ahk began to move and open his eyes. Attila stiffened, ready for an attack, but none came. He noticed that no longer were the young Pharoah's full of anger, but fear. Then his green eyes caught Attila's.

The hun raised an eyebrow. " _How are you?"_

Ahk blinked a moment before replying. "I am- _I am fine, what happened?"_

" _Well_..." Attila rubbed his chin. " _You attacked..."_

 _"I what!?"_

 _"Ahkmenrah, Sac and I know you were touched by the monster, we saw the scratches."_

Ahk swallowed. _"I was going to tell you-"_

 _"When?! When were you going to tell us? Ahkmenrah, you threatened to go after Cecil!"_

 _"I- I did?"_

 _"Yes, and you ranted on about how Cecil knows more then you!"_

Ahk frowned as he looked away. " _Doesn't he though...?"_

" _Only about how to use for evil. Did you not think of that?_ " Attila then kneeled by the couch, . " _Cecil used selfish powers to control Teddy. If you had gone after him and asked him for the secrets, you would have gotten the ways of how to use the tablet for evil and you would be no better then him."_

Pharoah sighed. " _Perhaps you are right."_

 _"You may not know everything about the tablet, but that is all right. You have plenty of time to learn it's secrets, for good, not evil."_

 _"Thank you, Attila."_ Ahk said as he smiled. Suddenly another vision flashed and Ahk yelled in fright.

Scared for his friend, Attila leaned forward and grabbed the boy into a tight hug as the vision passed. Ahk dug his nails into the fur upon Attila's coat and whimpered as the nightmare passed.

 _"Its all right, my friend. We're going to help you."_ Attila assured. How? He wasn't sure about that yet.

Sac walked in with a glass of water in her hand and smiled as she saw the hun and the Pharoah. Ahkmenrah seemed all right... For now. For she knew that the nightmares would only grow worse. But for now, he felt safe. She only wished she could help Teddy, perhaps she could. But for now, Ahk needed her and Attila. Five days had passed, 9 to go until the Koshmar and it's evil were gone forever.

But anything could happen in 9 days.

 **I seem to like making Teddy evil, don't I? Don't get me wrong, I love him, he's my favorite character. Sorry its short, but hope you all like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**arwenishtar: Aw, thanks for the compliment, as for your favorite Pharoah, we'Il just wait and see.**

 **electric-phantom: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it,**

 **Guest: Aw, thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Wanli8970: No one is safe from the Koshmar.**

It was dark in part of the museum, save for the flicker of a stray bulb. The Pharaoh's exhibit was especially dark, with the only the tablet to light the room.

In the door way stood a familiar figure, his blue eyes fixed on the tablet. Hand gripped upon his sword and he started in.

Meanwhile, Larry was being filled in with what happened. "Is he going to end up like Teddy?"

"It's too early to tell. Perhaps if we are with him, to remind maybe he won't be as bad. That was the problem... with Teddy." Sac said, sadly. "We weren't able to help."

Larry patted her shoulder. "We'll help him, Sac don't worry."

"But-"

But Sac was cut off when they heard the mighty strike of the Anubis' guards' staffs.

Larry jumped up. "The tablet!"

"The anubis guards must have awoken!" Attila's tablet translated as he too stood. "But how?!"

"We'll find that out later. Sac, stay with Ahk!" Larry cried as he and Attila raced out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Sac noticed Ahk walking up. She smiled as he opened his eyes and sat up. Blinking, he looked around. "Where is Attila?"

"He and Larry went to check something. They, they heard the Anubis guards. Any idea how they would be awake?"

"I am afraid that is my fault." Ahk replied. "I was, dare I say, frightened. So I had them awoke to keep an eye on the tablet whilst the Koshmar was here. I awoke them last night."

Sac sighed as she took a seat beside him. "Ahk, if you are frightened, tell us. We can help, we want to to help."

"But I don't want your help!" Ahk suddenly yelled. "All my life I've been treated like, like a child! Because I was the youngest! Even during my training to be ruler, my parents and even my advisors treated me like a fragile pot, able to crack at the slightest move."

Sac frowned as he rambled on. "And even now I am treated like a child! Like Teddy, he treats like I have no knowledge of my tablet! He is afraid that I will strike him like Cecil struck him! He is afraid of me!"

Sac crossed her arms as she stood. "Ahkmenrah, now you listen to me. We do not treat you like a child, we treat you like family, our family. Teddy is not afraid of you, he loves you like his own son. He does not fear you, he wants to help you, we all do."

Ahk looked away as she continued.

"You are one of the kindest, sweetest men I have ever met. You are a good friend, a good brother and good son to everyone in this museum. Do not think yourself lowly or unworthy again."

Ahk swallowed as he stood and hugged the woman tightly. "Thank you, Sac."

 **NATM**

Larry and Attila had just reached the Pharoah's exhibit and looked inside.

One of the guards pointed to the wall and Larry nearly fainted.

"Where's the tablet!?" He cried.

Attila looked around before noticing a foot print on the ground. Recognizing it as Teddy's, he grabbed Larry's arm and pulled him along.

"Attila, what's wrong?"

But the Hun did answer until he had pulled the night guard to the wing where the Koshmar stayed. Attila and Larry's eyes widened as they saw the scene. Teddy noticed them and rushed up to them. "Lawrence, the Koshmar-"

But before he could finish, the gate to the room was hit open, smashing against the opposite wall. The group winced and ducked before picking up their heads.

A clawed hand reach out and the rest of the body followed as the Koshmar stepped out. His red eyes fell on the three men and he smiled, coldly.

Teddy grabbed Larry and Attila and raced off.

The Koshmar laughed as he stood up straighter, his form taking over half the hall. Cracking his neck, he took a step forward. "I'm free."

 **NATM**

Sac and Ahk were waiting in the office when suddenly, Latry, Attila and Teddy ran in, Teddy closing and locking the door behind him. In panic, he grabbed the couch, making Sacagawea and Ahk stand quickly as the President pushed the couch against the door. Before anyone could speak, Teddy whirled around, fingers to his lips.

"Voices low." He said, quietly.

"How, how did he escape?" Ahk asked.

"It was only a matter of time before he broke the door down." Teddy said.

Sac said nothing as she made her way across the room and hugged Teddy, tightly. "Are you all right?" She whispered.

Teddy cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, my dear. It seems once again, I fell under another's power."

Sac sighed. "I'm just glad you're all right."

"What is the plan?" Ahk asked.

Whilst Larry thought, no one noticed Teddy look away. With fear plan on his face, Teddy faced the nightmare before turning back. Sav shot him a worried look and he forced a smile.

When no idea came to his mind, Larry ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "How, how are we supposed to defeat a monster that's... that is impossible to defeat!?"

"Nothing, impossible, Lawrence."

"I don't think we have time for one of your battle speeches, man." Larry said.

"I was not going to give one. Ahkmenrah, how much power is being used to keep the exhibits alsleep?" The President asked.

"Well, none. The magic brings them alive. But it takes up power to revolve around certain exhibits, such as ourselves and the Koshmar."

"Do you believe that the tablet will have enough power to freeze the Koshmar?" Teddy asked. "For the remainder of his stay?"

Ahk swallowed. "We thought about that the night he arrived. And I am afraid I have been withholding information. We can freeze the Koshmar, but in doing so, we will be weakened."

"How so?" Larry asked.

"The tablet is going to need all the power it can use, which means, using part of the magic that brings us to life."

"All of it?"

The young Pharaoh stood. "I am not sure."

"It's a chance. A risky one, but a chance nonetheless." Teddy said. "First thing we must do is get the tablet back.

Suddenly, they heard a low voice. Teddy quietly shut off the lights and motioned everyone to go behind the desk.

They did as they were and Ahk shivered as another nightmare crossed his mind. Sac quickly grabbed him into a hug to quiet him as the vision passed. Teddy raised an eyebrow at Sac.

I will explain later, her eyes seemed to say.

Teddy nodded.

The voice began to grow louder as the beast grew closer. Soon, the group realized that he was speaking, but singing, in another language.

The eerie tune it sung sent a shiver down Larry's spine.

Another sound came, suggesting a lone claw upon the wall. It passed by the door and the beast's song died out as it went deeper down the hall.

Attila let out shuddering breath. "That was a close one."

Sac frowned. "Now, how do we get the tablet?"

Teddy pulled his hat down and smiled. "Leave that to me."

But Larry shook his head. "No way, man, you're all ready suffering from nightmares, don't deny it."

"Lawrence, I've spent the last few days guarding that beast. I've gotten to know his habits."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me, son." Like a father to his son, Teddy lay his hand on Larry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be fine."

 **NATM**

Ahk sat on the couch, the room still dark.

Sac and Teddy stood quietly in the corner, talking between themselves.

Larry and Attila were sitting beside the Pharoah, each twiddling their thumbs. Ahk took a deep breath beffoe turning to the older men that beside him. "Are... do you get afraid?" Ahk asked.

Larry turned to him, slightly confused. "Yeah." He finally said. Then he chuckled. "Should have seen me on my first night when I met Rexy."

Ahk chuckled as well, imagining a screaming Larry racing down the halls with Rexy chasing after him.

Suddenly he looked up to see Teddy and Sac approaching. "We have a plan. Larry, you and Attila are going lead the Koshmar to the lobby where Sac will distract him and I will snatch the tablet. Since I have already been touched it will have no affect if he grabs me."

"And I?" Ahk asked.

"You will be hiding behind the front desk where I will give you the tablet. Once you have it, you focus all the magic on the Koshmar. Understand?"

Ahk nodded.

"This is going to be dangerous. For all of us, so I want you all to be extremely careful."

Ahk and the others nodded.

Teddy smiled as he clapped his gloved hands together and moved the couch from I front of the door. "All right, my friends, are you ready?"

The others nodded and the President smiled. "Time to end this."

 **I am very sorry this is late, but I hope you guys like this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**arwenishtar: Thanks for your review, as for the weakness, we'll have to wait and see and as for the Anubis guard, we find that out later, thanks again for your review!**

Larry slowly followed behind Attila, a brom in his grasp as he shakily rose it over his head.

Attila raised an eyebrow at his manner but said nothing, knowing that even with the language barrier, Larry would hint the sarcasm.

The museum was quiet, which struck Larry as odd. Shouldn't a beast as big as the Koshmar make some noise?

As he thought that, Attula suddenly swung his arm and stopped the night guard in his path and put his finger to his lips before they both peered around the corner.

Near the Pharoah's exhibit, the Koshmar stood, running a claw over the tablet. Nothing happened. Frustrated, he growled as he dropped the tablet. " _If you will not work for me, perhaps you will work for your_ _master."_ He snarled in his language.

The Anubis guards stood bravely at the door, their weapons raised. The Koshmar shot them an evil glare as he started in. But as soon as he stepped inside, an Anubis swung his spear and struck Koshmar in chest, making the beast stagger backwards in surprise.

Larry raised an eyebrow as he eyes fell on the tablet, resting on the floor. "We need to get the tablet." He hissed, but as he moved forward, the broom he had fell to the floor with a loud thump.

The Koshmar whipped around and roared as he shot towards them, grabbing the tablet as he did.

Frozen in fear, Larry was grabbed by Attila and the two raced off, the Koshmar not far behind.

Meanwhile, in the lobby Sacagawea was standing on the top floor, near a banner, ready to pull the string and drop it on the Koshmar. Her eyes locked with Teddy's as he and Ahk sat behind the desk.

Teddy gave her a thumbs up before glancing at the young Pharaoh.

"Son?"

Ahk said nothing so Teddy continued. "I, um, spoke with Sacagawea and she told me what, what you thought."

Ahk looked up, but remained silent.

"Ahkmenrah, I am not afraid of you. You are one of the few people I trust with my life."

"You treat me as if I will attack you with the tablet's magic."

Teddy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Ahk-"

"You do! You treat as a child and not the king I am! I fought in wars alongside my father! I created peace throughout the land with my mother. I was made King before my 17th year! I went through things no boy should! And now I come to find that the man I look up to as a second father is afraid of me! Of what I am capable of!"

"Ahkmenrah!"

Ahk stopped and his green eyes met Teddy's blue ones. "I am NOT afraid of you! I am afraid for you. When I saw that you disobeyed my orders, I was angry, yes, but I was not afraid. Dear Lord, boy, I love you as if you were my own! I respect your powers and I know what you are capable of. But I am not afraid of you."

Ahk looked away to hide the tears.

Teddy sighed as he took his glasses off and rubbed his face. "I love you, son, know this. And I would not do anything to hurt you."

Teddy then went quiet and Ahk looked up to see him covering his face, his shoulders shaking. Ahk swallowed as he spoke. "Your visions... did they... really happen?"

Teddy took a deep breath as it passed and cleared his throat. "Some. A good many actually. Others are things that might have happened." Then he chuckled. "I don't know why it frightens me, I am not the man who lived through it, merely a copy. But the visions..."

"I have visions as well, mostly about back when I was first becoming king and during the time of my death..."

"You're a brave man, lad, braver then most."

"I do not think so. I run from danger."

"Sometimes running is the smart thing."

"But the right thing?"

"Sometimes." Teddy replied. "You saw how fast I was running when I ran into the room."

Ahk laughed and smiled as Teddy patted his shoulder.

Suddenly, a deep roar echoed through the museum and Teddy and Ahk ducked down.

"When I get the tablet, freeze that monster."

Ahk nodded.

Soon Attila and Larry raced in, screaming like little girls. Ahk watched as they raced across the room and back to the office.

The scene might have been funny if the Koshmar had no appeared not two seconds later. Sac quickly tugged the rope and the banner covered the beast, resulting in the monster to drop the tablet to take the banner off.

Seeing his chance, Teddy faced from the lobby and snatched the tablet, before he could get back, his jacket collar was grabbed and he was pulled up.

The Koshmar smiled cruelly. "Well, well, my little friend. Tell me, do you fear the dark?"

Teddy growled. "I am the dark." With that, he kicked the Koshmar in the jaw and wriggled out his grip and fell to the floor where he slid the tablet towards Ahk. Ahk made a grab to reach it before a vision crossed his mind and he whimpered as the tablet turned into a hideous beast and he snapped his hand back as he backed away.

"Ahk!" Teddy cried as the Koshmar grabbed his ankle and dragged him across the floor. "GRAB THE TABLET!"

Sac rushed down the stairs, ready to help, but she was powerless without touching it. Instead, she raced for the banner that had fallen to the floor and tied on end of the rope to the stair banister and ran with the other end, around the Koshmar's legs.

The monster was unaware of what she was doing, his sights still on Teddy as he slammed him against the wall. Teddy made a move to stand before a vision of monsters surrounding him made him fall against the wall in fright.

The Koshmar tried to turn to Ahk before he lost his balance and fell to the ground with a mighty crash. Ahk swallowed as he peered around the corner of the desk and saw the tablet, no longer as a beast.

Sac frowned as she raced to Teddy's side. "Teddy, dear, snap out of it!"

Teddy turned to her to see her frightened eyes and then faced the monsters once more. He growled as he sat up on his knees and drew his sword. "Leave my love alone." He then began to swing his sword, striking the beasts away as of they were nothing.

Then it hit him. They _were_ nothing. They were just tricks of the mind. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he turned to Sac and held out his arm which she grabbed.

"Ahk!" He cried.

Ahk peered around the corner to look at him. "It's fake, son! It's fake! The visions, the monsters, everything! Grab the tablet!"

Ahk nodded and did as he was told. Grabbing the tablet, he stood and spoke in his language and turned the tablet to face the Koshmar.

The beast stood and growled. "And so the boy becomes a man. It is shame though. Because fear always wins."

Ahk suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around to see Kah facing him. His older brother growled as he struck him in the chest, holding the weapon he killed their parents with.

Ahk fell to the ground and felt the blood on his chest. He yelped as he ducked another swing and made reach for his tablet.

Teddy charged forward and stabbed the Koshmar through his back with his sword. The Koshmar howled as he slapped Teddy away, the sword still in his back. Sac arrived next and pushed the sword in deeper making the Koshmar scream.

Ahk looked up to see Teddy rushing to assist as Sac struggled. His eyes narrowed as he stood and faced his brother who laughed. Ahk then kicked Kah in the stomach and delivered a punch to his jaw before grabbing his tablet once more and speaking. The tablet began to grow and suddenly, a great light burst from the gold and struck the Koshmar. Ahk held strong as he saw the blood from his injuries drip to the floor.

Teddy and Sac pulled the sword out and fell to the ground, already feeling weaker as their power began to drain.

Kushmar turned to Ahk, an expression of fear written upon his stone face. His body began to tense as the magic took over. Growing, he raised his claws and Ahk gasped as skeleton warriors formed in thin air and charged towards him.

But Ahk held his ground.

Kah came around behind him and suddenly raised his weapon.

In fright, Ahk dropped the tablet and stumbled backwards, but Attila caught him before he hit the ground.

Larry raced up beside them and grabbed the tablet, which had clattered on the ground. Lifting it high, he flashed the beam at the Koshmar and the monster hissed. Larry smirked as he stepped closer.

The Koshmar winced as he felt his wings start to tighten and close around him, his legs buckled underneath him. His glowing red eyes widened as he began to return to his resting form. He howled in fury as the tablet worked its magic and froze him.

The light from the tablet died down and Larry sighed, happily as he wiped his brow.

He turned and saw Attila sitting with a tired smile across his face. Ahk sat beside him, checking his injuries that had magically disappeared, as if they were never there.

Kah and the skeleton army were also gone. Depsite the danger that was here seconds ago, Ahk laughed.

Larry joined in as Teddy and Sac approached.

Then they turned to the Koshmar statue and Larry sighed. "So, how exactly are we going to get him back in his exhibit?"

 **And so the Koshmar is defeated, only one last chapter to go!**


	9. Chapter 9

" _DAD!!"_

 _Larry panted as he ran through the museum._

 _He could hear Nicky's voice echoing through the halls, but he couldn't pinpoint the source._

 _Suddenly, the Koshmar crashed into the wall._

 _His eyes caught Larry's and he curled his stone like lips into a cruel smile._

 _"Lose your lad?" He asked in his foreign language._

 _Larry felt his hody shaking, with both fright and rage. "W-where's my son?!"_

 _"So much fear, yet you stand against me?"_

 _"Where is my son?!"_

 _The Koshmar laughed as he revealed Nicky, looking terrified as he sat behind him._

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Nicky!!"_

 _Larry growled as he leapt towards the Koshmar, but he was smacked away into the wall. Shaking his head, he looked up to see the Koshmar holding Nicky by his jacket._

 _"DAD!!!"_

 _Larry stood and raced to helped, but before he could, the Koshmar waved his arm and a man appeared before Larry. James Banning, the American who owned journal and died in the beast's grip. But there was something amiss._

 _Larry watched in horror as the man slowly turned into a walking corpse and fall to the Night Guard's feet. Larry stood, frozen in fear, but Nicky's voice brought him back._

 _"DAD!"_

 _"NICK!!"_

"Larry!!"

Larry snapped awake to see Sac worriedly shaking his arm.

"I- what-" Larry frowned. "Where am I?"

"At the museum. You stayed here all day. Teddy awoke to see you sleeping at the desk, practically screaming. You're lucky the museum was closed for the weekend."

With the help of the tabelt and some brute strength, the Koshmar was moved back to his exhibit. To feel safer, Larry used some old padlocks and secured the gates.

"I must have fallen asleep after locking the gates." Larry frowned before he gasped and looked around. "Nicky! Is he-"

But the Shoshone calmed him. "He's fine. I just got it off your phone with him. He was worried when you hadn't called. He said he'll be home this weekend.

The night guard sighed as he rubbed his face and yawned. "Where's Teddy and everyone else?"

"After Teddy came to get me, he went to do your rounds. And I believe Atilla is with Ahk."

The Night Guard cleared his thoat. "I should go help him." But Sac stopped him.

"Larry, are you all right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your screaming was nearly enough to wake the dead." Larry raised an eyebrow as she continued. "What is wrong?"

"I-" Larry sighed. "It was just a nightmare..."

"About Nicky?"

"How'd you know?"

"A parent knows. He is safe, he called and said he was coming home."

"Yeah...but, ah, Sac, it felt so real. H-he was crying out to me and I, I couldn't do anything."

Sac rubbed his arm and he sighed. "What are you doing here, anyway? Ah, not that I'm not grateful, but, still."

"Teddy saw you and asked me to come sit with you. He said that I might be able to help."

"Motherly instinct?"

"You could say that."

"I sometimes forget you had a kid."

Sac frowned as she looked away. "So do I sometimes."

"Sac, I didn't mean-"

"No. It is fine. It's just... I dream that one night I will awake and find him once again in my dreams." She then sighed. "But that is impossible."

"You miss him."

"Every night."

"Why don't you tell Teddy?"

"Teddy has enough to worry about. I do wish that they could have met each other." She then wiped a tear that threatened to fall from her cheek and quickly stood. "I believe there is hot chocolate in break room, shall we?"

 **NATM**

Ahk sat quietly in his tomb next to the wall where the tablet hung.

" _Pharaoh_?"

Ahk looked up to see Attila walking in. " _Are_ _you all right_?" The hun asked.

When Ahk did not answer, Attila walked over and took a seat beside him on the floor.

The two sat in silence until Ahk sniffed. " _I never gave you a proper apology."_

 _"There is no need. You were not yourself."_

 _"Even so, I should be held accountable for my actions towards you."_ Ahk then looked up. " _Can you forgive me, my friend?"_

" _I forgave you long ago_." Attila assured. " _We're lucky to be alive_." He said, gruffly. " _Hopefully your tablet can keep him sedated as it were, until we are rid of him."_

 _"What stories we will have."_ Ahk chuckled. Then he frowned and looked up at his tablet. " _There are so many things I do not about the tablet. My father had promised me the secrets, but he._.." Ahk swallowed. " _He never got the chance to tell me."_

" _Your parents, they were good people?"_ _"Very. They were the people I longed to be._ "

Attila cleared his throat. " _Did I ever tell you about the time Cecil tried to take Rexy's bome as punishment? It is very amusing. Would you like to hear it?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 **NATM**

"My dear?"

Sac looked up to see Teddy walking in to the office. He lay a quick kiss on her cheek and looked towards Larry who was alseep on the couch.

"Is he all right?"

"Yes, he just needed someone to talk to."

"Good, good. Are _you_ all right?"

Sac nodded. "I am. We talked about Nicky, mostly. Larry is very proud of him."

Teddy nodded beforw holding out his hand. "Let us go for a walk."

Sac took his hand and stood, laying a kiss on his cheek as they started out of the office.

The walk was spent mostly in silence as the two walked halls, with Sac's arm looped in Teddy's.

It was close to five in the morning when they finally came once again to lobby where they saw Larry waiting by the desk. They were about to make their way over when Ahk ran in looking both worried and embarrassed. "I um, make have kicked Attila too hard and well, I doubt arms are supposed to bend the way his did, wax or not."

Sac stifled a laugh. "I will be back." She said to Teddy and she and Ahk raced off.

Teddy chuckled as he went to stand beside Larry. "All right, son?"

"Yeah, thanks, everything good?"

"Good and secure."

"Good."

The two stood before Larry spoke once more. "Sac really misses her boy."

Teddy frowned as he looked down. "I know."

"So, I was thinking..."

The President looked up. "I'm listening."

The Koshmar was finally returned to it's rightful place, away from the museum. The museum awoke once more, ready to continue their lives. There were questions about what had happened, but Larry quickly put an end to that, asking all to drop the subject. The Koshmare was never mentioned again.

With Attila's help, Ahk became just as skilled as the fearful Hun and the two became as close as brothers. Nicky returned and had been promised lessons as well, though Larry is unsure that this is a good idea.

Teddy's days in the war stayed in the past and Sac never brought it up. They talked often though about their families that were long gone, which made them grow closer.

Everything had returned to normal,

Until Larry got a long awaited call.

 **(Looks around) HEEEEEeeey, I'm back. Miss me? I'm am so very sorry for this late update to this and all my other stories. I've had absolutely no inspiration, at all. But I hope to start back soon! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Be sure to look out for the last chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the sun set, the tablet began to glow. Teddy smiled as he felt life return to him. It had been a rough few weeks for all of them, no question, but it was now over.

The Kushmar had left, taken by the very men who brought him and tonight was to be the first night everyone would awake once more.

Placing his sword away, Teddy looked around. Larry was no where to be seen. He was usually standing by Texas waiting for Teddy or pacing nervously, depending on his mood. Tonight, however, Teddy was alone save for a very excited Rexy.

The President smiled as the dog like dinosaur passed him the rib bone. Happy to oblige, Teddy threw it and Rexy wriggled excitedly as he chased after it.

Some of the otherr exhibits were waking up as well, stretching their muscles and greeting one another. Teddy smiled as he shook hands with a few passing exhibits. Some asked him of the weeks that had passed. Teddy didn't give them the whole tale, but he did say that it was quite an interesting month. Some pressed to hear more, others respected the President's silence and left it at that.

While this was going on, Teddy still hadn't seen Larry. He was growing concerned. Had he been attacked? Even after all this time, he knew the streets of New York were dangerous places. As the exhibits began to set up the volley ball net, Teddy unsaddled Texas and gave him a pat before starting on his path to Sacagawea's exhibit. He was nearly there when he felt a gust of cold wind from the hallway. Larry was temporarily forgotten as he unsheathed his sword and walked towards where the cold wind was coming from. He found himself by the loading bay, the doors left open.

Intruders were the first thing that came to his mind as he kept to the shadows, ready to fight if need be. Suddenly he heard a sound he had not heard in a very long time.

A baby's cry.

Teddy all but dropped his sword when he heard it. _A baby? Impossible,_ he thought. But the cries grew louder and his curiosity grew as he stepped into the darkness of the loading bay. It was much colder than Teddy had anticipated and he held back a shiver as he peered his eyes. In the midst, he heard someone else. Their words seemed to sooth the child and the crying grew less. Teddy frowned as he got closer until he saw the silhouette of what looked like a man. And not just any man.

"Lawrence?" Teddy hissed.

The Nightguard jumped a little and turned around to reveal a small bundle in his arms, a baby with lovely brown skin and a head of black hair.

"Hey, Teddy, um-"

"What is this, lad?"

Larry cleared his throat. "Well, Teddy, this is Jean Baptiste, Sacagawea's son."

The President's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

Larry chuckled. "McPhee's a stickler for accurate history, so when I proposed the idea to give Sacagawea back her kid, he practically leapt on board. The little guy arrived tonight."

Teddy smiled as he put a gloved finger to the child's face and smiled. "She is going to be ecstatic... Lawrence, you are a wonder."

Larey beamed. "Thanks, man."

"Now, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I am going to re-introduce Sac to her little boy. Will you come?"

Teddy smiled. "I wouldn't miss this moment for the world."

 **NATM**

Sac was over joyed to see her dear friends alive once more. Lewis could not contain his worry as he grabbed Sac into a tight hug as she told about their experience. Clark hung back, listening carefully and asking a question or two. When all was said and done, Sac realized that Teddy had not come to get them. Concerned, she turned to her brothers.

"Perhaps he is just tending to other exhibits," Clark assured. As to prove his point, a stampede of zebras raced past their hall. "That monkey is going to get us in a lot of trouble one day." The explorer said, shaking his head.

"My dear?"

Sac smiled as she saw Teddy standing in the hallway, Nicky and Ahk beside him.

"Teddy! Lads!" Clark greeted. "Good to see you again,"

"And you, as well, my friends." Teddy said.

"Hi, guys!" Nicky said as he hugged the Shoshone native.

"How was camp?"

"Awesome!"

"And where have you been?" Sac asked Teddy.

The President smiled. "My dear, close you eyes."

Sac raised an eyebrow before doimg as she was told. Teddy put a finger to his lips as Clark and Lewis stared in confusion. They then saw the reason as Larry stepped into the hall, carrying a very familiar child.

The baby then whined and Sac's eyes shot open. For a moment, she was absolutely silent. Then she slowly approached the Nightguard, and took the bundle. Tears streamed down her face as she allowed the baby to grab her finger. At once, Jean-baptiste's brown eyes met his mother's and he smiled. Sac smiled back as she placed a kiss upon his head. " _My beloved, you have been returned to my arms once again."_ She whispered in her native language. Then she looked up. "Larry- how?"

"I pulled some strings." Larry smiled.

Sac then gave him a tight hug before turning to her brothers who were trying hard to hold back their own tears. "Our little pomp has been returned!" Clark smiled.

"Aye," Was all Lewis said.

Teddy smiled as he patted Larry's shoulder before turning to Ahk and Nicky. "What's say we leave them for a bit, hmm? We can challenge Attila to a game of volley ball?"

Nicky shuddered. "I'm on Attila's team."

 **NATM**

A few hours later, Sac was sitting in a dark part of the museum, singing a song in her native language, a song she used to her child before he was taken. She had just finished it when she noticed Ahk peering from the the corner. She smiled as she waved him over.

Hesitantly, the Pharoah made his way over and took a seat beside her. "He is beautiful." He said as he placed his finger to the baby's own and the baby grasped it and Ahk's smiled grew.

"He is my greatest treasure." Sac said.

Ahk sighed and Sac frowned. "Something troubles you."

"It is nothing, only a bad memory that has... recently resurfaced..."

Sac remained silent, giving him the choice to tell her what upset him.

"I am happy to say that this memory has been buried deep since our first awakening... but now I am plauged. You see, we had a baby in the palace just a few night before my parents and I-" Ahk cleared his throat before beginning again. "We had a servant girl who had recently given birth to a baby boy. She was an excellent servant, beloved by my mother and father and so when she became pregnant, Mother allowed her the best of care. But she did not slack in her duties. I admired her for some time. Then one night, my parents decided to hold a banquet in honor of naming me first in line to the throne. I shall never forget that night..." Sac frowned as Ahk tugged his robes nervously. "She took me aside that evening and told me something that would have possibly changed our lives had we had chances to continue them. She explained to me that her child was the son of Kah, the baby was my nephew."

Sac's eyes widened in surprise.

"I asked why she saw fit to tell me now. She explained because she feared the gods would punish her. You see, to have an affair like this with one of the royals, is crime punishable by death." Ahk cleared his throat."I asked if Kah knew of the child, but she explained that he was banished before she could tell him."

"And what did you say to her?"

Ahk snorted. "What could I say? Yell for the guards, leave a child parentless? No, I told her to keep this between us, for I knew my parents would not be as merciful."

"That, that was a noble thing to do."

"Perhaps. That was last time I saw her before Kah returned... I doubt she ever told anyone that her baby was royalty."

The two sat in silence for a bit before Ahl awkwardly cleared his throat. "I would be grateful if we kept this between us. I do not know what possessed me to tell you this."

"Sometimes we just need to say something." Sac said. "I promise not to let this conversation travel farther then this bench."

Ahk smiled. "I shall let you get back to your son." But as he made to stand, Sac stopped him.

"Who says I do not have time for both my boys?"

 **NATM**

It was close to 3 in the morning when Sac finished a short walk with her son, showing him everything in the museum. She sighed happily as she arrived in the empty lobby, the vollyball game long since finished.

She was about to go find Teddy when she heard the familiar hoof against tile as Texas strolled, Teddy atop his back. His uniform was a a bit ruffled, but beside that, he wore a large smile.

"My dear, I was hoping to run into you." He said, climbing down.

"Where have you been?" Sac asked as she kissed his cheek.

"The Huns got into a small scuffle with the cavemen, apparently, they stole their vollyball." Teddy chuckled at the memory. "Well, has the little lad enjoyed his first night?"

The Shoshone woman smiled. "Yes, he hasn't cried once." She then looked up, her brown eyes meeting his blue. "Would you like to hold him?"

"May I?"

Sac didn't hesitate to gently place the baby in Teddy's arms. The President's lit up as the baby looked up at his and smiled. "Hello, lad." Teddy said, softly. The baby cooed as be attempted to touch Teddy's mustache making both adults chuckle.

"He is every bit as beautiful as his mother."

Sac blushed before looking to her man. She had been pondering the question that now pounds in her head, all night long. At first, she was deathly afraid to ask. But now that she had seen her two boys finally together, she knew it was time to ask. "My love, would you, would you like to be Jean-baptiste's father?"

Teddy looked up in surprise. But by the expression on his face, Sac could not tell whether he was flattered or scared. She suddenly felt dry in the mouth. _Was that wrong to ask? Of course it was!_ She silently cursed to herself. Of course Teddy wasn't interested, he had a whole MUSEUM to father. _What a foolish-_

"I would be honored."

Sac snapped out of her thoughts and stared at him. "You-"

"I would be honored, my dear." Teddy smiled.

The Shoshone closed her eyes in relief as she leaned on his shoulder. "My life is complete." She said, softly as her arm looped around Teddy's and her hand rested with Jean-Baptiste who had fallen asleep.

Teddy smiled before he noticed Ahk walking in. Upon seeing them, he skidded to a stop and prepared to leave, but before he could, Sac called out his name.

The young teen slowly made his way ocer before he stood before them. "I apologize for spoiling the moment."

"Nonsense." Teddy said. "Come say hello to our newcomer."

Ahk smiled as he walked over.

"Now," Teddy said. "Our family is complete."

 **Miss me?**

 **Let's have a round of applause for arwenishtar, author to the fantastic stories After Life and Falcons of the Sun, for convincing me to start writing again.**

 **Sac has her baby back, but he won't be appearing in ALL stories, just to warn ya. This story has been both fun and stressful to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for lack of stories and writing, been having severe writer's block, but also lack of interest. I will start back, soon, that's a promise.**


End file.
